Last Dance
by RainbowPirate1x4
Summary: It's Valentines Day! Heero and Quatre are on their own, so Duo and Trowa try to set them up! Can Heero and Quatre realise what they were looking for was right in front of them? 2x3x2, 5xOCx5, 141


**Disclaimer**: If I owned Gundam Wing, I would have dropped the whole war thing and just made it a hentai anime! evil smirk Ahh . . . much Heero and Quatre loveliness!! But alas, I no own, so you no get an anime where there is no story, just yaoi!!

**Authors Note: **There really isn't anything that needs to be said here. Just a random story. Love it, won't you?

**Pairings:** 2x3x2, 5xOCx5, eventual, quite minor 141 (would it _really_ be one of my stories without a Heero and Quatre relationship? Minor and generally just cute, but still . . . it's there . . .)

**Warnings:** None, besides shameless self-insertion of multiple personalities and insertion of others! grins Cameo appearances are fun, ne?

**Rating:** Uh . . . PG? PG13 at the most . . .

**Title: ** Last Dance

The newly decorated diner was lively, as it was every lunch hour. The walls were decorated with pink and red hearts, little chubby cherubs and other such décor. Despite the loving atmosphere, an argument was going on in one corner of the diner.

"Whadda mean you're not going?"

"I mean I'm not going."

"Why not, Hee-chan?"

"What is the point?"

"The point is so you can mingle. You know . . . be sociable for a change!" Duo Maxwell huffed, folding his arms over his chest. This had been the second lunch hour in a row that the braided American had been having this argument with his friend Heero Yuy.

"It's a Valentines Day dance, Duo . . . it's not the done thing to be there without someone to go without someone." Heero replied dryly.

"Not really . . ." Quatre Rabarba Winner suddenly interjected, "I'm going and I have no one . . ." He added as the door to the diner swung open and in sauntered Trowa Barton. He took his seat next to Duo, greeting his lover with a soft kiss on the lips. This was the routine, and it had been since college began. Every lunch hour, Heero, Duo, Quatre and Wufei would go to the diner, and Trowa would be there about five minutes later. They always would sit at the same table, the booth in the back left hand corner and order the same things. They also usually sat in the same places. Wufei on one end, then Quatre, Heero, Duo then Trowa at the other end.

"I still don't see the point . . ." Heero replied, his voice flat and emotionless. Since the war had ended, Heero had made the greatest amount of change, and most of the time, his voice did show some degree of emotion. This was not one of those times.

"It could be fun Heero . . . and you'll have me to talk to . . . and Wufei . . . we all don't have anyone . . ." Quatre continued, looking at his friend carefully.

"Ah, don't be so sure of that, Winner." Chang Wufei suddenly said, a proud smirk dancing on his lips.

"Did you get a date, Wufei?" Duo asked excitedly, as he did when new gossip was available in the group.

"I did."

"With who?" The other four asked in unison, half shock, half curious.

"You know Nicole Walters . . ." Wufei inquired.

". . . The Welsh girl . . .?" Trowa asked carefully, a slender eyebrow raised.

"Goes by the nickname of Nikki?" Heero questioned.

"Yes, that's the one."

"Oh she's really nice!" Quatre smiled brightly at his Chinese friend.

"Quite a looker too!" Duo added before looking at Trowa, "Not that I'm into that kinda thing . . . I love you Trowa!"

"I know." Trowa answered with a smirk.

"Why did the one who hates women get a date before me?" Heero mumbled under his breath as their lunches were brought to the table.

"I'm better looking then you, Yuy." Wufei replied smugly. "The girls just love me . . ."

"That's because they can see their reflection in your hair, Chang." Heero replied as he dipped a fry into a small pool of ketchup. "But that still doesn't change the fact that I am dateless a week before the Valentines Day dance and therefore will not be going."

"Who knew Heero 'I have no emotions' Yuy would care of such a thing just a little over a year later!" Duo laughed at he took a bite of his burger.

". . . Silence baka . . ."

It was this point that Trowa and Duo exchanged wicked glances. Duo leant over and whispered something in his lover's ear, which earned a nod from Trowa. They both then turned and looked at the brunette and the blonde, then back at each other.

"Is anyone else getting paranoid?" Quatre asked as he fiddled with the straw in his Pepsi.

". . . Slightly . . ." Heero replied, giving Duo and Trowa a look.

"Don't you worry . . ." Duo said simply before returning to whisper in Trowa's ear.

"I hope you two aren't planning anything . . . you're not getting me to this dance . . ." Heero grumbled, making his point perfectly clear.

"I can't believe you convinced me to go to this thing." Heero grumbled as he scowled at Duo who was grinning brightly.

"You'll have a _great_ time! I promise!" Duo assured as he took a step back to examine his friend. "You look superb!" Duo remarked, flipping his braid over his shoulder. Duo looked him up and down again, examining the outfit. Heero was wearing a silver mesh long sleeved shirt, with symmetrically even gaps up the arms. Leather trousers were clad on the lower half of Heero's body, giving the image he'd been poured into them. Two belts hung off of his slender waist and his feet were in a pair of black boots. His hair was still the same, a mess atop his head, bangs hanging loosely in front of bright blue eyes. "Hmmm Heero . . . if I didn't have a boyfriend . . ." Duo smirked, resting his hands on his own leather trousers. Above the trousers a simple, form fitting blood red tank-top was being worn; under his lively violet eyes was a thin layer of eyeliner.

"Keep those thoughts to yourself, Duo Maxwell." Heero scolded, folding his arms over his chest, the mesh making a soft 'swishing' noise as he did so.

"I don't know, Trowa . . . I don't know if I really want you to set me up with someone . . ." whined Quatre as they walked towards the venue where the college's dance was being held.

"Don't worry . . . everything will be okay . . . it's just a friendly sort of set up, just so you aren't on your own tonight." Trowa explained, "And Duo is doing the same thing for Heero . . . they're already inside, I think . . ."

"Does Heero know about this?" Quatre asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Baka."

"Oh c'mon Hee-chan! It'll be fun . . ."

"I highly doubt it . . ." Heero sighed, looking around the venue.

"Heero . . . you can't look that good and not expect me to not want to set you up!" Duo huffed before noticing the new arrivals and grinning, "I will return . . . my Tro'-chan is here and lookin' mighty fine!" And with that, Duo ran off. "Tro-babe! Q-man!" Duo called as he reached the silencer and the desert prince. "Aren't you two looking lovely? Especially you, Trowa!" Duo exclaimed as he leant forward, placing a kiss on the lips of his boyfriend. Trowa was wearing a simple pair of black trousers and a silk forest green shirt with the top two and bottom two buttons undone. Quatre was done up in a much simpler outfit then the rest of ex-pilots. He wore tight black jeans and an aqua button up shirt.

"Has anyone seen Wufei and Nikki?" Quatre suddenly asked, looking around. As he looked around, he caught a glimpse of Heero. For a second, aqua-marine eyes became fixated on the Japanese teen.

"What are you staring at . . .?" Duo asked before looking in the direction Quatre was looking in.

"Huh? Oh nothing!" Quatre blushed slightly before looking over at his uni-banged friend. "So you still going to make me go through this set up thing?"

"Yep!" Duo answered for Trowa. "Heero is over there . . . go stand with him and we'll bring you two your dates . . ."

". . . no justice in that, whatsoever!"

Wufei was standing by the punchbowl, a cup in hand. Next to him, was his date, looking rather bored. She was looking at her nails and wondering why she'd agreed to this date in the first place. His date, a girl named Nikki, was only half listening while Wufei continued to relay the most mundane and minor details of a political debate from his class.

"Wow . . . romantic couple here!" Duo said flatly as he and his boyfriend strolled up to the pair.

"Hello Duo! Hi Trowa!" Nikki greeted, smiling sweetly.

"Maxwell. Barton." This was Wufei's way of greeting the two.

"My, aren't you looking beautiful tonight!" Duo gushed at Nikki who blushed slightly. The teenaged girl was wearing a powder blue dress which was semi-form fitting and ended right above her knees. The dress had spaghetti string type straps and along the dress was intricate bead work detail. Her make-up was simple but beautiful, glitter eye shadow glinting in the lights. Duo then turned to Wufei, "And you just look like waiter, Wuffles." He smiled. Wufei was wearing a normal pair of indigo jeans and a white shirt.

"Thanks . . . you look like a male table dancer . . ." Wufei snapped back at the braided boy who only smirked.

"Cool!"

"What are you even doing here, Maxwell . . . can't you see I'm having a conversation with Nikki . . ."

"She looks so interested as well!" Duo laughed, "But we're looking for some people . . . c'mon Tro . . ."

"See you two later." Trowa said as he was hauled off by Duo.

"Heero, Quatre . . . meet your dates!" Duo grinned as two girls were pushed towards the boys. They were both smiling sweetly.

"These are who you picked out for us?" Heero raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! This is Gemini . . ." He pointed at a girl with bright blue eyes and ebony hair. In the hair she had electric blue streaks. The girl was wearing a pink tank-top and a black pleated skirt. "And this is Thai!" Duo continued, pointing out the other girl. This girl was slightly taller then the first girl. She had curly brown locks and she also had bright blue eyes. This girl was wearing a red corset with brocade decorative design and black PVC trousers. "Girls . . . this is Heero and this is Quatre!"

"Hello!" The two girls said in unison.

". . . hi . . ." Quatre replied meekly.

"C'mon! Let's dance!" The girl called Gemini exclaimed, grabbing on to Heero's hand and dragging him off.

Three songs had passed since Heero had been introduced to his date and he wanted to bash his head open.

". . . Right, so he said that she said that they said I said that he said that it was totally over, but I so didn't!! It was . . ."

"Please stop." Heero muttered.

"What was that, Heero?"

"Stop talking."

"Why?"

"Because you are slowly killing me." Heero sighed, taking a step back from the confused looking girl.

Quatre's set-up date was quite the opposite of Heero's . . . as she didn't really talk.

"So . . . what kind of . . . uh . . . music do you like?" Quatre questioned, trying to make the girl talk.

". . ."

". . . Great . . ." Quatre sighed, looking for an escape route desperately.

A soft song began to play and all the couples dancing became closer. This was no exception for Trowa and Duo. Duo, being the shorter of the two, rested his head on Trowa's shoulder as they moved slowly to the music.

"Love you, Trowa . . ." Duo whispered softly as he lifted his head to stare into Trowa's eyes. Well . . . if you can count only one eye visible, then he was staring into Trowa's dark emerald eyes.

"Love you too, Duo . . ." Trowa replied as he leant forward, placing a soft kiss on Duo's lips. They were content to moving to the slow pace of the song until it ended. Duo smiled at Trowa,

"Do you think they've figured it out yet?"

"What, that we're a couple . . . everyone knows that, dear . . ."

"No, Trowa . . . I meant . . . do you think Hee-chan and Q-man have figured out what we did?"

"Doubt it."

"Damn. We must try harder."

"But Duo . . ." Trowa began, "Its Valentines Day and you're spending more time with them then me."

"You get after the dance, Tro' . . . and I have to play Cupid on such a day . . . and it was partially your idea . . ."

"I know . . ." Trowa smiled slightly, "But, for now, let's just leave them . . . it hasn't been too long, so give them time to work out the method in your madness!" He chuckled as he grabbed a hold of Duo once again.

Quatre had made an escape from Thai and now was standing alone, watching everyone else have a good time. His eyes focused on Heero and Gemini. Quatre became lost in his own thoughts until . . .

"Why are you on your own, Winner?"

"Oh, hello Wufei!" Quatre greeted as he spun around. "Uh . . . where did that Nikki girl go?"

"Oh, she found her older sister and went off to talk to her for awhile . . ." Wufei sighed before looking at Quatre carefully, "So . . . where is Yuy, then?"

"Huh? Oh Heero . . . uh . . . he's over there somewhere . . ." Quatre answered, trying to be non-challeont as he pointed in the general direction of the dance floor. "Oh . . . there he is . . ." Quatre said, pretending he'd only just noticed the former Wing Zero pilot.

"I see . . ." Wufei replied knowingly, "Well . . . he doesn't look like he's having much fun . . . you should go rescue him from the clutches from that girl . . ." The Chinese teen suggested, "Well . . . I'm going to go and find my date. Have a good rest of the night, Winner."

Quatre watched as Wufei walked off before looking where Heero'd been. Unfortunately, Heero was now no where in sight.

"Well guys and girls, this will be the last song for the night . . . as most of you have classes in the morning . . ." The DJ announced as another slow song drifted through the speakers. At one end of the venue stood Heero Yuy. He leant against a wall, watching all the happy couples together. He then caught sight of someone else not together for the last dance.

Heero snuck around the edge of the dance floor and crept up behind the blond Arab.

"All alone on Valentines Day?" Heero asked as he stood behind Quatre. Quatre turned and looked at Heero, shrugging slightly.

"Yeah . . . and so are you . . ." Quatre replied with a weak smile. A few seconds of awkward silence between the two, until Heero took another small step towards the blonde.

"You wanna . . .?"

". . . dance . . .?"

"Yeah. Do you . . .?"

"Okay, Heero . . ." Quatre replied, nervously following Heero onto the dance floor. He didn't really know what to do. He placed his hands on Heero's shoulders while the Japanese teen's arms snaked around Quatre's slender waist. They moved slowly to the music. Quatre's head was spinning with delirious excitement as he danced slowly to the soft beat. They both wondered if anything would become of this dance. Inwardly, they hoped and prayed that there would be more. More then a last dance at a College event.

"Trowa!!" Duo hissed, poking and pointing at the brunette and blonde, "It worked!!"

"So it did . . . pairing them off with annoying girls made them realise what they wanted was there . . ."

"I'm brilliant!" Duo grinned.

"Yes you are." Trowa leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lover's lips.

Owari.

Huzzah for Duo and Trowa and getting my boys together . . . so much could happen between my Heerokins and Quatrekins!! heres hopin'


End file.
